calderaofchaosfandomcom-20200215-history
Arak Teia
Arak Teia Proficiencies Armor: light armor, medium armor Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbow, light crossbow, long sword, rapier, short sword Skills: '''deception (expertise), stealth (expertise) (+1), sleight of hand (+1), acrobatics (expertise) (+1), atheletics (+1), persuasuion (+1), performance (expertise) '''Tools: '''thieves tools (+1), disguise kit, poisoners kits Equipment leather armor, rapier, 2 daggers, shortbow, quiver, 20 arrows, adventures kit, climbers kit, thieves tools gold 76 Background '''Cultural Background: Developing Social Status: Comfortable Place of Birth: In the character's family home Unusual Birth Occurances: A Mysterious stranger bestowed a gift on the character at birth (A tarnished old helmet.). A seer declared that the character would be afflicted by an ancient family curse (that the character's family thought was long gone) and as it turned out the town where the characters family lived was wiped out, but there is little loss of life. However, after the disaster passes, the area is rebuilt and becomes more prosperous than ever before. Family: Arak has no known family, having been raised in an orphanage. Instead they have a network of companions willing to help him out when he needs it. A group of calling themselves 'The Strangers' comprised of a young family. An outcast beggar mother and father with a young child. They tend to associate themselves with a particular guard patrol in Mesca that is out and about to keep the peace. Arak knows that these people were companions of their parents in various adventures and have been loyal friends in his life, supporting him in all things. A suprising companion in his life has been the tarnished helmet he constantly wears. Intelligent and articulate, it is hard to shut up at times. While it will aid Arak when needed, it will groan and gripe the entire time. Those that have seen it are swiftly dispossessed at the awe of it by its constant string of wisecracks. Lastly, there is a druid that fancies themselves an adventurer that has kept an eye on him ever since he began to get out in the world. Imagining herself to always be questing after some greater goal. Always attempts noble and chivalrous deeds. Always quoting from something, usually obscure poetry and songs. Significant Events of Youth Age 14 - The character survives a deadly encounter with a non-humanoid monster.(Part-beast and part-human, such as minotaurs, manticores, centaurs, and goatmen.) Because of the encounter, the character learns tricks that give him a +2 bonus against that type of monster each time it is encountered. Age 15 - Character knows of a great treasure owned by rival dragonborn. Character must determine whether or not he would betray his own kind for a reward. Age 16 - Life on the street can be difficult without any particular way to improve your station. Arak learns how to get people see his way to things. (Persuasion bonus) Age 18 - The character serves a patron, a local knight. He provides formal education for the character, teaching him various languages that would serve him well to know in his adult life (Dwarven and Elvish). The character leaves the patron's entourage after 1 year, leaving with a gift of fifty pieces of gold for each year of service completed. Events of Adulthood Character becomes involved in illegal activities in order to pay large debts. Finding themselves drawn into the world of organized guild thievery under the direction of guild masters and senior thieves. A crime lord becomes the character's patron, and begins grooming the character to be a leader of organized crime and help the character improve their thieving skills. Goes on to form his own gang (The Club), members are usually about the character's same age and the same sex. Most Valued Person: Patron Knight Most Valued Thing: A tool Most Valued Abstraction: Peace Energetic: does things quickly, with verve. Dull: a slow, uncreative mind. Egotistic: proud and conceited. Extroverted: outgoing. Unfriendly: cold and distant.